Four Sisters
by mikka18
Summary: Idea taken from the movie Four Brothers.. This story follows the life of four sisters, adopted at a young age & raised by a kind & loving woman they consider their mother. Each are very different, but what happens when they are gifted with unique powers that will change their lives forever? A/U, but Slayers & vampires do exist ! K for now, may change later.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing in a few years. It is going to take me a while to get back into the groove, so the first few chapters are going to be kinda rough.. but bare with me please! If you like what you read, comments & feedback are always nice :) & even if you don't, I love criticism! Enjoy! {writing Kendra _without_ an accent is tricky, so keep that in mind !}**

Time had flown by over the years, it seemed like yesterday that the four girls had first met. Each of them had their own story, their own dark past that they had somehow escaped from. They had found their safe haven, a place that they could at last call home, with a woman who understood them and their troubles, and loved them regardless. She accepted their flaws, corrected their wrongs, and showed them unconditional love when they needed it most. She didn't judge them on where they had been, or even the things they continued to do - while others had written them off, deemed them hopeless, she had never given up. She was their saviour, but more so, she was their _mother_.

"Mom, where's my pink sweater? You know, the one with the glitter?" Buffy called, as she walked into the kitchen. "I can't find it anywhere.. if Dawn took it again, I swear to God, I'll-"

Joyce looked up from the breakfast she was making, and smiled. "You'll tell her nicely to ask before borrowing your things. Now, did you check the hamper? You girls know any clothes left on the floor go straight there if I find them."

Buffy sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Then get to it, and make sure your sisters are awake for me, alright sweetie?"

"Yes mom," Buffy said, before skipping back up the stairs.

Buffy was the second oldest of the four. At sixteen years old, she had bouncy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was the social one, always more interested in talking than learning, and constantly in touch with her fellow classmates. She was head of the ((**school comittee**)), spending most of her time planning fundraisers and dances. But, despite her bubbly personality, there was no doubt that she was a strong leader, and everyone she knew had grownA/N: to respect her.

Peaking her head into the first bedroom, Buffy saw her older sister, Kendra, already dressed and packing her books into her bag. Kendra was eighteen, but wise beyond her years. With dark complexion, big brown eyes and a toned figure, she was often mistaken for being in her twenties. She was the smart one, her main focus was her studies, and she never missed a day of school. Her grades were above average, and although she did enjoy spending time with friends, it was not her priority. She was the mature one of the bunch, constantly scolding her younger sisters and keeping an eye of them to make sure they stayed out of trouble. But, she was fiesty too. Underestimated often, people were quickly corrected when they had made their way onto her bad side.

Making her way to the next room, _her_ room that she shared with her sister, Faith, she stepped inside and noticed a lump of blankets on the bed next to hers. Smirking, she took a flying jump, landing directly on top of it. Groaning under the blankets, Faith quickly pushed her off, sending her to the floor.

"What the hell B? Can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

Faith was the same age as Buffy, and given that they were the closest of the four. Faith's wild brown hair was a tangled mess, her sparkling brown eyes half closed and sleep deprived. She was the rebellious one, somehow trouble always seemed to find her, and she welcomed it. She had few friends because of her attitude, since most of the people her age had come to fear her. But, inside she had a soft heart and her sisters knew it.

"Mom said to get up," Buffy said as she pulled the blankets off the bed. "We have school, you know, that place you rarely go to?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "They don't teach anything I need to learn. Who gives a crap about the way dead people anyway? Tell me B, how are they going to help me in the future? They obviously couldn't help themselves."

Buffy knew it was useless to argue with Faith about school, truth was her grades weren't much better and she _was_ there every day. "Just get up," she warned, before exiting the room to rouse her youngest sister.

"Dawnie, you up?" Buffy asked, gently knocking on the door before opening it. Dawn was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long brown hair. She turned to face her sister with a bright smile.

"We're not all like Faith," she said. "How do I look?" Dawn stood, wearing a regular pair of skinny jeans and a floral printed tank top.

"Cute."

"Cute? I don't want to be cute.. I'm almost fifteen, you know?" she said, slumping back down into the chair.

Dawn was the youngest, a brunette with a spunky personality. At fourteen she was a regular teenage girl, always trying to impress her crush and out do her friends. She was the innocent one, yet to be tainted from all the world had to offer. She had only been a baby when Joyce adopted her, and remembered nothing about her former life. To them, she was the lucky one.

"I meant.. um.. awesome? You look awesome," Buffy said, trying to avoid the usual meltdown and wardrobe change that occured _every_ morning.

"Thank you," Dawn said, smiling again.

"Get your stuff together, mom wants us down for breakfast in a few," Buffy said before turning and heading back to her own room.

Faith was awake now, digging through their shared closet for something to wear. "God B, are _all_ of your clothes pink?"

She laughed. "Mostly, yeah. Why don't you wear something of _yours_ for a change?"

Faith shrugged. "I get bored.. gotta switch it up, keep things interesting."

"Right. Well, Dray might have something, she likes the dark shades too."

Faith lit up. "Hey, you're right. You distract her, I'll check."

"I'm not getting involved in that," Buffy said, searching through the hamper for her sweater. After a few seconds, she found it, pulled it out and looked it over before slipping it on over her white tank top. "But, she's probably downstairs already anyway."

"Cover me," Faith said, before slipping out of the room.

Buffy just shook her head as she gathered her bag for school. What an interesting life she had.

* * *

Later on that day, the three oldest sister had met up in their high school library, the same place they re grouped every day after the bell had rang. Faith and Buffy hardly ever ventured in their aside from that, neither were big fans of reading - however, Kendra spent a good part of her day hidden away inside, studying, or just learning.

"Sup D," Faith said as she propped herself up onto the desk.

Her sister glared up at her. "How many times do I need to tell you Faith, _proper_ English makes you sound-"

"Classy, elegant, _educated_, yeah sis, so you've said. But, I choose to be different.. have my own spark, you know?" she replied, crossing her legs.

"Are we heading home now?" Buffy asked. "Because if you're still reading, I could be overseeing the prep for the dance on Friday night."

Kendra shook her head as she closed her book and stood. "No, I'm finished. We need to pick Dawn up from gymnastics in ten minutes."

"Well, hello there girls," Giles, the school librarian greeted as he appeared from his office.

"Y'know, one might get suspicious Big G, an old man like yourself hanging in a library with a teenage girl like my sister.." Faith said, fiddling with something on the desk. "Almost seems.. inappropriate."

Giles opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance, Kendra had given Faith a hard wack on the back of her head. "Really, Faith, again? How many times have we been over this? Giles is the librarian, and he knows pretty much everything these books have to say.. I _enjoy_ his company."

Giles smiled. "And I you Kendra, it's quite refreshing to see such a young girl so interested in-"

"Bored," Faith interrupted, jumping to her feet. "Lets bounce."

Buffy just shook her head as she followed the brunette through the library doors, knowing Kendra would be behind them soon.

"Why do you insist on pushing her buttons?" Buffy asked. "One day she's gonna hurt you for it."

"As if you don't," Faith said with a laugh, resting against a locker. "She needs to lighten up a bit, let loose.. she _needs_ a nice big chunk of man to loosen up that tight little-"

Buffy interrupted her, covering her ears. "Don't finish that sentence, _please_."

"We Bronzin' it tonight B? Been a while."

"Yeah, like four days," she said. "It's a school night anyway, Mom will never let us."

"Since when do I _ask_? What did you think the pile of leaves under the window were for?" Faith said with a smirk, but Buffy looked hesitant to the idea. She had a wild side to her, but she wasn't so much the rule breaker Faith was. "Oh c'mon.. I bet Scott will be there."

Buffy looked over at her, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "Fine, fine.. but if we get caught, you're taking the fall."

"What did you talk her into _now_ Faith?" Kendra asked, appearing beside them.

"Relax Dray, it's all five by five."

Kendra eyes her younger sister suspiciously as they made their way to the parking lot. "Or, in other words, it's _trouble_."

"Then why don't you come with?" Buffy asked. "We never get out anymore, the three of us.. it'll be fun."

"I have to study," Kendra said calmly.

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's _all_ you do Dray.. live a little. I know you got a crazy sexy side underneath all that proper prude."

"Look, I'll think about it, okay? Now shut up and get in the car."


End file.
